coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8915 (30th May 2016)
Plot Gemma calls at the police station and informs DS Kerr that David killed Callum. Gail, David, Kylie, Max and Lily move into Carla’s vacated flat temporarily. Roy brings Cathy home from hospital. She wants to discuss her marriage proposal but he asks her to wait while he goes out. Johnny, missing Carla, is in a bad mood. Gemma and Marion confront David in the street. Marion blames David for Callum’s demise and slaps his face. Gail confides in Sarah that she thinks David is the killer. The police call at the flat. Chesney returns from Portugal. Sinead turns down Aidan’s offer of a last-minute modelling job worth £150, having promised to spend the day with him. David and Kylie tell Max about Callum. DS Morrison calls into the cafe and arrests the two of them. Setting out for the day with Sinead, Chesney spots an upset Gemma outside No.8 and offers to lend her a hand at the kebab shop, annoying Sinead. Gail and Sarah have also been arrested. Under questioning, Gail vouches for David's innocence. Cathy tells Anna about the proposal and thinks that Roy is avoiding her. David remains cool when DS Kerr questions him and tells her that he's glad Callum's dead. DS Morrison makes it clear to Sarah that David is the prime suspect. Sinead is annoyed to find Chesney giggling with Gemma in the kebab shop, having successfully lifted her spirits. Johnny can't get past Carla's password for the factory payroll file, nor can he get hold of her. Aidan and Kate tell him he'll just have to guess it. Kylie tells Morrison that the duvet cover that the body was found in was being used as a dust sheet by the builders working on the annex. Sinead tells Fiz she thinks Chesney has gone off her and asks her to join her for a drink in the Rovers. Anna tells Roy to give Cathy an answer as she's the best thing to happen to him in ages. The police let Gail, Sarah and Kylie go. Kerr puts David under pressure and he comes up with the name of another suspect who had access to No.8: Jason. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Kerr - Emily Woof *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson *DS Morrison - Andonis James Anthony *Custody Sergeant - James Mair Places *Coronation Street *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior, reception and interview rooms Notes *Two Police Officers are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma tells DS Kerr she knows who killed Callum, and Gail, Kylie and Sarah realise that the police consider David the prime suspect. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,560,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes